kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Harold West Jeb
Lord Harold West (ハロルド ウエスト Harorudo Uesuto), sometimes called Harold West-Jebb, is a trader in Indian goods. He imports Indian spices and teas, primarily, but also dabbles in general goods and coffee. He also runs a general store called "Harold Trading" and a coffeehouse called "Harold's Hindustani Coffeehouse."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, pages 9-10 Appearance West is a tall Englishman with blond hair that he combs forward on top. His dress is not notable, other than being a typical black suit, as one would expect from a businessman. Personality West is a conniving, unethical businessman, who will stop at nothing in order to obtain his goals. When presenting himself in public, he generally appears calm, self-assured, and overly confident. He seems to care more about his possessions than about people, as he orders Agni to attack Prince Soma, but is visibly distraught when some of his items are destroyed in the process. He is also very concerned with brand names, referring to every item by their brands. If any of his plans fail, he becomes upset, but immediately begins plotting to try again. Manga's Synopsis Curry Contest West is first seen when Agni sneaks out to his manor late at night and Soma, Ciel Phantomhive, Lau and Sebastian Michaelis follow him. It is revealed that he was able to get Agni to help him with a plan he's been devising for three years, in return for something to do with Meena. Not much else is said at that time, as Some barges into the room, startling Agni and West. Agni attacks Soma on West's orders, and Sebastian is forced to save him. As a result of the chase, many of West's possessions were destroyed, much to his dismay. Ciel, Lau, Soma and Sebastian later deduce that Agni has agreed to help West win a curry contest, so he can obtain a Royal Warrant for his company, and in return, Meena would return to Soma as she had been before. Agni's role has been to terrorize the other Indian companies to prevent them from entering the contest, and to make the curry at the actual competition. Ciel calls the case boring, and decides to enter the contest himself, in order to obtain a Royal Warrant, as payment for his time wasted. At the competition, West and Ciel greet each other warmly, and West relays that his house had been broken and entered into, and the culprits had destroyed some of his prized possessions. However, they weren't able to get the curry recipe. He then takes his leave, saying he needs to win a Royal Warrant, and Ciel is amused by his assurance that the warrant is already his. When Sebastian ends up winning the competition instead, West and Meena hide in an alley, where he appears to be angry and distressed by his loss. Meena tells him to cheer up, saying there's always next time. Lau then reveals that his presence and says while Ciel won't take out the small fries, he aims to exterminate the bad rats in the city. Ran-Mao appears, swinging a club, and Meena and West scream. It is understood that Ran-Mao killed them both.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 29 Anime Synospis Relevant differences between the manga and anime will be covered here. Curry Contest During the judging, Meena goes on the rampage from curryma, a spice that negatively affects people whose hearts are burdened. He attempts to stop her, but is throw with her new superhuman strength. He is seen landing in some bushes, but is not seen coming out. Lau and Ran-Mao do not kill him or Meena.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 15 Quotes *(To Agni) "Only with this 'right hand of god' will I realize my dream. I've been planning this for three years, so I'll definitely complete it." *"Darn! You put a crease in my new Gieves and Hawks suit!" *"Haha! What's wrong? I'm not asking you to kill him. I just want him to shut up, that's all. Aren't I such a kind guy?" *(To Ciel) "You never change, always wearing a well-tailored coat. So what brand does someone of the earl's status wear?" *(To Ciel) "Between you and I, some spies broke into my home. It was terrible. One of my Galle lamps was broken along with a chess set I got at General Trading. It scares me to even think of it." References Navigation Category:Characters